The Failed Experiment
by PrinRue
Summary: Long before the original twelve pixls came to be, the Ancients had tried to create life. What they ended up with was a shape shifting nightmare. Mimi's backstory; Super Paper Mario


**Guess who finally wrote another Mario story? This girl! It's been entirely too long, lol. **

**Anyway, in Super Paper Mario, if you talk to, I don't remember if it's Carson or Garson, you get lore on Bleck's minions. A particularly interesting one is that of Mimi, where the idea is brought up that she could have been a failed pixl experiment. I personally just find that such an intriguing idea, so I wrote on it! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Is it ready?"

"_She_. The creation is a _she."_

"Yes, yes. Is _she _ready?"

"Only one way to find out. Merlumina? Wake her up."

The talkative Ancient carefully lifted the lid of their creation's containment unit, still in awe of the green life form inside. "Alright… you can come out now."

The creature, upon feeling the open air, slowly opened her black eyes.

"She's awake!" Called another of the Ancients, Merloo.

"Our experiment is proving successful. With this… this _pixl_, we will be able to make our civilization flourish!" Said Merlimbis.

"Welcome to the Tribe of Ancients… Mimi." The last of the Sages, Merlight, held out a hand to the being. "Now… show us what you can do."

Mimi blinked, taking in her new surroundings. Then, just like that, she felt her body begin to change and morph, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. In a moment, she was an exact replica of the Ancient standing before her.

"Outstanding!" Cried Merloo, adding another note to his Light Prognosticus. "She can mimic _anyone?"_

"If we did our job well, then yes."

"Mimi, can you change into me?" Merluvlee asked. "I mean, why would you want to be anyone else, hee hee."

Mimi shifted her focus to the other girl, taking in her form, then swiftly morphed into it.

"Sages, this is a momentous achievement! We, the wisest of the Tribe of Ancients, have successfully created a new life, one that will help us and so many others!" Merlimbus grinned. "This calls for a celebration!"

"Cheers!" The other Ancients called.

The group turned away, ready to leave for their celebration, when Merloo heard a strange sound behind them. He turned back to see what could've been causing it.

"Wait! Wh-what is she doing?"

Behind them, something was happening to Mimi. Her hold on Merlumina's form shook and glitched, as if it was getting harder to keep it. Finally, it dissipated, and the Ancients watched in horror as from it rose a hideous creature, its head turning upside down and its body sprouting spider-like legs.

Mortified, the Ancients could only stand there as their prized project turned into a monster. Finally snapping out of it, Merlight used a blast of power to cast Mimi out, banishing her from their dimension to another.

(:*:)

It was dark.

Mimi blinked at her surroundings, confused and disoriented. That's when she noticed the flowing cape ahead of her. She sat upright, scuttling back from whoever was standing- no, _hovering_\- in front of her.

"Bleh heh heh heh… No need to be afraid, girl." The figure said. "I am not here to hurt you." The figure snapped, and a torch of black flame appeared, eerily lighting them. The person was strange, with a fiery red eye, top hat and monocle, and cape seemingly lined with stars. "Who are you, asked Count Bleck."

Mimi thought for a second. Who was she? She was never really told. She didn't even know if she could speak like this Count Bleck figure. None of the Ancients ever showed her how. Maybe… maybe if she used this person's form, she could figure it out. Mimi focused on the Count, quickly taking his shape.

"What is this!? Exclaimed Count Bleck." He reeled back in shock at the perfect replica of himself.

"I… am called Mimi." The doppelganger said. Words. She liked them.

"What are you? Where do you come from?" Bleck pointed his diamond topped cane toward her.

"I…" Mimi paused. What was she? Maybe the second question was easier. "I come from the Ancients. They created me as a helper."

Count Bleck's expression grew dark at the mention of the Ancients. "If you were made to help the Ancients, then you are an enemy of mine!"

"Wait!" Mimi cried. She felt herself losing grip on her form again. "They banished me here. They do not want me…" Her mimicry faltered and she returned to her original form.

The count paused. "So I see. You must despise these people who created you, then?"

Mimi thought for a moment. What did she think of the Ancients? They'd brought her to life, only to cast her out for not performing perfectly. She was only an experiment. A failed one, at that. "I do. More than anything."

"Then perhaps you will be of use to Count Bleck. Come with me. I have the means by which to destroy the Ancients and everything they built. Wouldn't you love to see those who betrayed you pay the price?" Bleck extended a hand to the pixl.

Mimi accepted the hand. "I would. So then they can feel the pain for themselves."

"Then follow Count Bleck. And we shall work together to end this blasted world."

And for the first time in her existence, Mimi knew who she was.

* * *

**Mimi is such an interesting character... hope you'll join me for my next of three oneshots! **


End file.
